dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Daiku
Daiku '''is the younger brother of Kumiko and the son of Prof Xander McCoy. He trains with Gokai, Golili, Gozen Jr and Riaco and Gokai gave him his turtle hermit master jacket. He has a friendly rivalry with Viktoria and is co-leader of the Z-Fighters B-Squad along with Golili. Ten years later and Daiku has left on a journey around the world. After realising the origins of his power after the invasion from his father, he set out into the world searching for any information on the Rising Dragon Technique and find out more about its capabilities and limitations. He comes by from time to time to check up on his sister and friends as well as challenge Gokai to a fight. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Home: Earth Race: 'Artificial Human '''Battle Power: '?????????????? '''Occupation: '''Nomadic Warrior '''Goals: '''To travel the world and control the raging spirit inside him ''Appearance'' Daiku wears an orange turtle hermit master jacket, black trousers and black boots. His hair is green but when he turns into Super Daiku, his hair turns black and he develops a pink aura. Daiku is a dark-skinned youth with yellow eyes and green hair. In his childhood, he was very short and scawny, wearing his typical battle clothes. After training with Gokai for a long period of time, Daiku grew noticeably taller and considerably more fit and muscular. He would commonly wear a gi similar to his mentor, consisting of a blue uniform with a yellow belt and wristbands plus brown boots '''Personality Daiku is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacked the fighting spirit. But after the incident he realized that, he must utilize his incredible potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of travelling the world and seeing a variety of martial arts. Daiku was rather timid, polite and lacks self-confidence. However, after training with Gokai, he has a slightly more confident personality, though he still acts very respectful towards his elders. Unlike Golili, who believes that Martial Arts is like a game, Daiku takes his training very seriously, hence making a lot of progress. Daiku, being only half-bio-warrior, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure humans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Kumiko, Daiku has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his Saiyans, he developed the typical Saiyan-like appetite and will eat anything. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Daiku has a strong attachment with his mentor: Gokai. After the death of his father, Xander McCoy, Gokai chose to train Daiku even further as he sensed the boy's potential power. Gokai can be considered as a surrogate brother for Daiku. Kryo also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Kryo is one of Gokai's closest friends. Daiku does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. Later in the story, Daiku is revealed to have romantic feelings for Goku Jr's grand-daughter, Golili, with the feelings seeming to be mutual. Techniques, Abilities and Transformations # Kamehameha- Gokai's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku Jr taught him this # Kaioken- It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique required the use of Ki control to handle it properly. # Serious Bomb- The user charges dark energy into their right palm and launches an energy uppercut then creates an large Energy Sphere which they then fire at the opponent. Connecting a solid hit with the uppercut makes it easier to hit the opponent with the following Energy Sphere though it is possible to fire the energy sphere and still hit the opponent. # Omega Blast- Daiku holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. # Destructo-Disk: Destructo-Disk is a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. It is however infamous for its main weaknesses: which are that it is generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy, and it cannot be guided once it is thrown. # Wolf Fang Fist- Daiku typically does a combo of clawing and punching, then finishing with a double palm strike to launch his opponent away. His hand and finger movements may be intended to mimic the biting of a wolf. # Tri-Beam: This technique is performed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape "window" with the hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualised inside that diamond, then the user (namely Daiku) shouts "Tri-Beam, ha!" while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands. # Special Beam Cannon- Ba'zz's most powerful, but time-consuming, attack, which drills through nearly everything and every being. Ba'zz taught Daiku this. # Destiny Blade- Daiku creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being. It can also be used as a medium to fire Ki Blasts, or as a defensive move (as shown when Daiku used it to block Super Saiyan Blue Gokai's punch). # Rising Dragon- This transforms Daiku into Super Daiku. Story He along with his older sister lived a normal life until a lab accident claimed his and his sister's life. Overwhelmed by grief and guilt, his father spent the next ten years trying to bring them back to life as genetically created super warrior and strong and prepared enough against anything like that happening again. Highly skilled in martial arts, ki manipulation and tactics, he is able to kick absolute ass. Kid daiku v1 by owc478-d6bjc0z.png|Kid Daiku Daiku New Jacket.png|Teen Daiku Kid Daiku 2.jpg|Kid Daiku in Gi Category:Z-Fighters Category:Human Category:Good Category:B-Squad Category:Males Category:Male